


its my turnt to top

by Redbird34



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Damian tops, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, damian doesn't care, i got bored and wanted to write smut, jon bottom, jon has a bigger dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbird34/pseuds/Redbird34
Summary: just straight supersons smut no plot damian tops jon bottom if you want a quick cum here's your story
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	its my turnt to top

“ITS MY TURN TO TOP!!!!” yelled damian as his Kryptonian boyfriend pushed his naked cock up against Damian’s ass. 

Jon spoke “b..but damiii i want your ass, please”

Jon said as he gave damian his puppy eyes his rock hard dick twitching between his leg and he held Damian’s arm as he slowly bounced up and down

Damian turned around to look at his boyfriend’s eyes “you know jon you puppy eyes usually work well on me … but im way too horny right now”

Damian jumped on top of jon knocking down the boy onto the bed as Damian naked boy laid on top of jon he began to hump him there cocks rubbing together making both boys moan. As damian robed there cocks together he looked at there dick and saw jons cock bigger than 

Jons cock was a massive 5 inches for his age of 10 while damian was just barely 4inchs at 13 years old.

“Dam your Kryptonian gens ...ugh why are you even bigger than me there”

Jon responded “soooo can i top then …. I mean im bigger” 

Damian gave jon a look that said shut the fuck up. He went down and raised jons legs and spit on jons hole as he tried to insert a finger.

“Ahhhh … wait dami u-use actual lube im not as lose as you” 

Damian scuffed as he removed the tip of his fingers and grabs some lube from his dresser as he puts some on his fingers and rubbed it on jons very tight hole and pushed in his fingers into jon. The boy moaned as he felt the fingers entered him he felt his ass expand.

As damian pushed in a second finger. jon groaned as he felt his ass sting at the intrusion. Damian hastily pulled his finger out of jon as he was getting impatient as he dick was twitching for jons ass. 

Damina lined up his cock and began to push into jon getting the tip in as jon yelled 

“Ahhhh dami dami dami to much i...i need more prep work p...p..pleas”

Damian looked at him with a smirk. “Oh its ok jon you’re bigger right, “ he said in a mocking voice as he pushed in more. He moaned as he felt jon tight ass eat up his cock. Jon now red-faced was in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

As damian got his whole cock into jon he pulled out and slammed back in right away Jon moaned and winced with every thrust.

“Dami p..please” 

Damian smiled and began to jerk off jon cock while he fucked his hole, damian felt his cum approaching as he loved the feeling of the very tight hole and the look and jons face. The boy could withstand a bullet and metahumans but damian cock was making him moan and beg.

Damian felt empowered as he yelled “aaahhhhhhh” as he unloaded his jiz into jons ass one, two, three strong thick shots went flying into jon. as jon felt the jiz travel in his ass he was sent over the edge as he felt his cock explode he shot at least 6 shots of jiz everywhere the cum landing on both jons and Damian faces all over there chest and bedsheets

As damian pulled out of jon and fell next to him he looked at him and gave him a sloppy kiss. As jon felt the cum leak out his ass he just smiled and said 

“You can top again next time”


End file.
